Yet, Another Victim
by Conankim Dogawa
Summary: Gin and Vodka have found another victim to poison. Who do you think the person is? And after Conan has found out about this, what is he to do...? So many questions to ask, yet so little to go by. When will the reign of terror and madness end?
1. Prologue

**Yet, Another Victim  
Prologue**

"Wh-What should we do? Do we kill her?" asked a person in black, holding a gun.

"No. No guns. We can't risk waking up the neighborhood." said another person in black. "...we'll just have to use this poison again." The person pulled out a silver case, which contained a striped red and white pill.

They held her down, forcing the poison down her throat. After, they left her there on the cold, cold ground for her to die.

...or so they thought.

* * *

_Next Chapter:  
__Chapter 1__: Reminiscing Old Memories_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**To the Readers:**

**Well, here you go! You guys voted and the results: a regular story! This is my third fanfiction... so far. I hope you guys... and gals, will like it. I just left a little prologue for you to see if the story interest you so far. I'll try to update the first chapter to you probably and hopefully by next week! And, don't worry, unlike my first and second stories, this story will be much more detailed!  
**

**With Love and Care,  
Conankim Dogawa**

**P.S. Happy Easter Everybody!  
P.S. What does P.S. mean?!**


	2. Reminiscing Old Memories

**Yet, Another Victim  
Chapter 1: Reminiscing Old Memories**

It was a beautiful day in the Beika District. The sun was shining out from the blue, blue sky. There were birds flying and chirping up in the air, and only a few clouds were showing. Conan and the gang were all headed home from a tiring day from school.

"Wooh! I'm beat!" said Genta, who claims he is the fearless leader of the Detective Boys. Sure he is fearless, but once in a while he gets scared out of his pants.

"Man! That science exam was hard!" said Ayumi, the cute girl of the Detective Boys. One reason she joined was because she wanted to be with Conan Edogawa, the first person she ever fell in love with. She stared at him at every chance she got.

"I disagree. I thought the test was fairly challenging. I knew most of them." said Mitsuhiko. He was the smartest person in the group. Well, next to Conan and Haibara of course. He is good at math and science. He would always use mind and logic to explain things. "Right Haibara?" Mistuhiko asked on one of the people he had a crush on. His other crush was Ayumi, his first crush, actually. But, if he had to choose between them, he wouldn't know who to choose. The only thing he knew was that you can't use math OR science to determine who you want to be with.

"The science test? Yes, it was fairly easy." said Haibara. She was the cool, quiet, and mysterious type of person. She didn't really want to join the Detective Boys, but she had no choice. She needed to keep an eye out for her so called test subject, guinea pig if you will. And, for some strange reason, she felt safe around him. "Did you have any problem with it, Edogawa-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, the science exam? Like what Mitsuhiko said, it was fairly challenging." said Conan. Once a famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi, now living in his 7-year-old kid body. "Well, I have to go now. Bye guys!"

"Bye, Conan-kun!" said Ayumi, waving a good-bye to him, as he left.

**At the Mouri Detective Agency...**

"I'm home!" yelled Conan, entering the Mouri Detective Agency. As he went inside, he saw Kogoro passed out on the desk. _'...typical.'_ Conan thought. He looked around the room for that one special person he wanted to see, '_Guess she's not home yet.'_ but to no avail. He sighed, then decided to watch TV. He went to the couch and turned on the TV and decided to watch the news, if there was any murder going on.

_'Now, here's Nakita Gorishi with the weather.'_

_'Thanks Nobuta. It's seems that tonight there will be a little storm, with a slight chance of snow. Also...'_

The weather woman trailed on with the weather, when Conan heard a door slam behind him. He turned around and saw something appealing to his eyes', Ran Mouri, the love of his life.

"Oh, hello Conan-kun!" said Ran, putting down her school bag.

"Hello Ran-neechan! Why are you late?" asked Conan, with his best childish voice he can give her.

"Oh, sorry about that. There was an emergency karate club meeting after school today. Why? Did you miss me?" asked Ran, curiously; mockingly.

Conan was blushing. "No, no! Of course not!" said Conan, waving his his in front of him. _'Well...'_

Ran just giggled at that. She loves making him blush because she always thought it was funny and cute to do so. She walked away into the kitchen. "So, Conan-kun, what do you want for dinner?" asked Ran, looking through the cabinets.

"Ummm... I want ramen!" replied Conan, childishly, arms up in the air.

"Oh shoot! It looks like we don't have the ingredients for ramen."

"Awww..."

"It's okay. I'll go run to the store and get the ingredients."

"Y-You don't have to do that. We can have something else for dinner, if you'd like."

"It's okay, Conan-kun." said Ran, " I was going to go down to the store anyways and get some supplies, and now that you mention it, I kind of feel like eating ramen too!" She started getting ready to leave. " Do you want to come with, Conan-kun?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to take a little rest. I'm a bit tired." said Conan, while yawning.

"Okay then! I'll be back in a half hour or so! Bye, Conan-kun!" she waved a good-bye hand to Conan as she left.

"Bye, Ran-neechan!" Conan waved back, as she closed the door behind her. He turned his attention back onto the TV, about to turn it off, when he suddenly realized something. He got off the couch, grabbed an umbrella, and started chasing after Ran. He opened the door outside,"Wait, Ran-neechan!"

"Ran turned around and saw Conan with an umbrella at hand."Hmmm? What is it, Conan-kun?"

"Here! You should probably take this with you because I heard on the weather today that it might rain tonight." Conan handed the umbrella to Ran.

"Oh! Thank-you, Conan...kun..." Ran trailed off, looking at Conan. Her eyes' were looking at Conan, but her mind and heart was looking at Shinichi. _'Shi-Shinichi?!_' For some strange reason, when Conan handed the umbrella to her, she felt like it was Shinichi giving it to her, not Conan. It also reminded her of one particular memory.

_*****Flashback*****_

_"Oh no, I'm going to be late for school!" yelled Ran, running around the house like mad, trying to get her stuff ready. She only had 15 mintues to shower, change, and eat breakfast. She got showered and changed in 10 minutes, and in a few seconds, she decided call toast slathered with butter breakfast. With that, she ran out of her house._

_Her father, Kogoro, was passed out on the couch; with a remote in hand and the TV turned on the the weather..._

'Well, it looks like it's going to rain all day today, so make sure to grab your umbrella and raincoats before going outside...'

_---_

_Ran was pacing herself. she was halfway to school when she was done eating her buttered toast; and boy was she thirsty. _'Man! I wish I had some water right now.'_ She started walking the rest of the way there, when she felt something drip on her nose. 'Huh?' She looked up to the sky and noticed that it started raining. _'Shoot! When I said I wanted water, I didn't mean this kind of water!'_ She looked around her and saw that there was no shelter and that there was no one in sight. With that, she used her book bag as shelter, and started running._

_A mintue later, she saw the school. _'There! I can see the building! And, with no time to lose!'_ she thought, looking at her watch, when suddenly... she accidentally slips and falls, spraining her ankle. Her school bag slides away from her, landing in a puddle. She sits back up, holding her right ankle in pain. _'Shoot! Now what am I going to do?'_ She sit there for a few seconds, when it suddenly stops raining. _'Yay! it stopped--- what?'_ A smiled appeared on her face, then a confused look. She noticed it was still raining, just not ON her. She looked up and saw an umbrella above her head. She turned around to see who it was and noticed it was Shinichi. "Shi-Shinichi?!"_

_Shinichi looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing on the ground Ran? You fall or something?"_

_"No, Shinichi. I just sat down here on purpose, admiring the view!" said Ran, sarcastically._

_"Well, come on, get up! We're going to be late for school!" Shinichi walked away to get Ran's book bag._

_Ran tried to get up, but did not succeed. She fell back to the ground with the word 'ow' escaping from her mouth._

_Shinichi heard her and turned around. "Hmmm? Are you okay Ran? Did you sprain your ankle?"_

_"Y-Yeah, a little." Shinichi went back to Ran with her book bag. After, he turned around and crouched down. "Huh?"_

_"What 'huh'"? I'm offering you a lift. All you have to do is hold the umbrella, while I'm carrying you AND both our book bags."_

_Ran looked at him, "A-Are you sure Shinichi?" asked Ran, blushing a bit._

_"Yeah, I'm sure." He gave her an assuring smile._

_With that, Ran climbed onto Shinichi's back, holding the umbrella. Shinichi, holding each book bag in one hand, started walking to school. _'Thank- you, Shinichi.'

**_***End of Flashback***_**

Ran continued to stare at Conan, who reminded her so much of Shinichi.

"Ran-neechan? Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled out to her. He was wondering why Ran was looking at Conan in a daze.

After calling her a few more times, Ran finally snapped out of it. "Huh? Wh-What is it, Conan-kun?"

"Ran-neechan, are you okay? You were staring at me in some sort of daze. Are you alright?" asked Conan worriedly.

Ran just stared at him, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks again for the umbrella, Conan-kun." she said, accepting the umbrella and giving Conan a warm smile,"... bye, Conan-kun!" She waved a good-bye hand to Conan, walking away.

Conan did the same thing, "Bye, Ran-neechan!" Suddenly, Conan sensed something, '_Huh? Wh-What's this feeling? It feels like somthing bad os going to happen, or am I just being paranoid?'_ he thought to himself. With that, he ignored the thought and walked back to the agency. There, he lay on the couch, expecting the worse. _'Ran, please be careful...'_

And later, the worse has been expected.

* * *

_ Next Chapter:_  
_An Unexpected, Yet Expected Event_

* * *

**To the Readers:**

**Here you go! Chapter 1 of my third story! Sorry it took a while. I just came back from Philippines and I don't know what the heck is going on with my classes right now. But, I am done with my chapter 2 of this story. I hope you guys like it so far. If you read my first and/or second stories, you've probably notice that it is longer and a lot more explained. Well, I was an amateur then(obviously). But now I'm more experienced! So, I hope you guys like this story so far! Also... I hope you guys are just as excited for movie 14! It just came out last Saturday and I was happy on that day. I wish I was in Japan instead of Philippines then. I REALLY want to see if Ran and Kaito KID really did kiss! I'm ALWAYS turning red and I get super happy everytime I see a new scene! Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far!**

**With Love and Care,**  
**Conankim Dogawa**


	3. An Unexpected, Yet Expected Event

**Yet, Another Victim  
Chapter 2: An Unexpected, Yet Expected Event**

"Thank- you! Come again!" said the cashier lady, handing Ran her grocery bags with a warm smile.

"Thank- you!" replied Ran, grabbing the grocery bags. She started walking out of the store. She walks the sidewalks of Bieka alone, thinking about the past where she and Shinichi use to go grocery shopping together. She loved those memories so very much. She loves Shinichi so very much! She kept replaying those memories in her head until she got home. But before she does, she wanted to stop by someones home first. _HIS_ home.

A few minutes later, she arrived in front of the Kudo mansion. She looked through the gates, which looked like it hasn't been disturbed for a while. She looked through the windows, and inside was pitch black. She rang the door bell to see if, by any chance, he was there to answer it. Just for her. Sadly, there was no reply. The ringing just echoed throughout the empty, pitch black Kudo mansion. With that, she let out a sigh and walked away.

She was a few more blocks away from her home, when it suddenly started raining. She took out the umbrella that Conan had given her that afternoon. It was just a normal, bright yellow umbrella so that she can easily be found. But, there was another thing. What Ran doesn't know is that it had a tracking device on it that Conan had put on,just in case something happened. Ran had one more block to go, when she heard a noise. _'Huh?'_ She looked round for the source of the noise and noticed the more she moved towards the forest, the better she could hear the noise. _'It... It sounds like someone's in pain.' _She headed towards the forest.

After a couple of steps, she saw two figures. One man looked like a business man by the way he dressed. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. By who you may ask? By the other figure. He was holding the business man by the necktie with his left hand. His left hand was going to strike his gut. Ran couldn't tell what he was wearing, but it was obvious that he was wearing all black. He also had a hat and sunglasses, and had a broad body and square head.

"P-Please! Have mercy! I-I'll get the money, somehow! Just don't hurt me again!" begged the business man.

"Sorry, but I have to follow orders. I have to kill you. You already had over a month to pay us back the 10 million yen you owe us. You're _way_ overdue." said the man in black.

"P-Please spare me!"

"Too late! Say good- b--" but, before the man in black had a chance to kill him, his cell phone rang. With a grunt, he picked up his phone. "Hello, Vodka here..."

'_Vodka? Who would name someone Vodka?'_ Thought Ran, hiding behind a tree.

"Yes... no... what... why... okay... bye." He hung up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. He looks at the man viciously. Hmph, well it looks like it's your lucky day today. I'm not going to kill you after all." he said, holding him up to his face.

"Y-You're not? W-Why?"

"Our boss had a change of heart. He'll give you one more week to pay us back the money. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir! I understand sir! I-I won't face you this time sir!"

"Good! Now scram!" He yelled at him. He dropped the business on the wet grass and saw him flee away.

"Hehe... huh?"As the business man fled away into the woods, he saw something bright behind a tree."Hey! Who's there?" he demanded.

_'Oh shoot!'_ Ran thought, _' I better get out of here before I'm _really_ in trouble!'_ she turned around to escape, but after jut one step, she fell down on the wet grass after being punched in the face.

Vodka stopped in his tracks as he saw someone fall to the ground, and why, "G-Gin? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, just in case you screwed up." said Gin, looking at Ran, deathly.

_'Gin?' _Ran was barely conscious, so she could still hear their conversation. She saw a little of Gin's clothing and noticed that he was wearing all in black as well._ 'Hey, these people. They look... familiar...' _Ran tried to remember with all the places that she saw people that were wearing black. Parties, no... reunions, no.... restaurants, no... amusement parks....

"Hey Gin, isn't this the girl we saw at the roller coaster ride a few months back with that detective brat?" asked Vodka.

Then, it hit her. _'Wait a minute! Are these the people... that... Shinichi followed that day?'_

"Should we kill her?" asked Vodka.

"No we can't. We can't use guns. One fire, even with a silencer, the neighbors are bound to hear something, and we don't have time for that. Let's just use this again." Gin said. He took out a silver case and flipped it open. There in that silver case were several white and red striped pills. He took one out, and forced it down Ran's throat.

Ran was too weak to fight. _'Is... Is this what they did to Shinichi? But... if it didn't kill him, then what happened to him?'_

"Come on, let's get out of here before we're spotted." said Gin, and with that, they Ran off.

Ran just laid there, in pain, holding tight to the umbrella. _'Is... Is this what Shinichi felt like when They did this to him? Shinichi... wherever you are, I hope you're surprised to see me, and I hope that you're okay.'_ With that, she slowly drifted off to a deep sleep; letting the umbrella slip away from the fingers.

At the Mouri Detective Agency...

"RAN!" Conan yelled,sitting up from the couch, sweating. He wiped the sweat with his arm. _'Wooh, that was only a dream.'_ he thought._"Hmmm?"_ He looked up and noticed that it was completely dark. He got off the couch with a yawn and flipped the switch to turn on the lights. After wards, he rubbed his eyes' and stretched. _' Man, I must have been tired more than I thought. Wait a minute...'_ with realization, he looked at the clock. _'Th-That's weird, Ran left around 6 o'clock and it's already 7:30. She should have been hear about 30 minutes ago. I wonder where she has gone to?' _He thought about it and decided to call her, but there was no answer. He called gain, but there was still no answer. He kept on calling, but no answer.

_'Hello! You've reached Mouri Ran's voice ma--'_

He hung up his cell phone and started staring at it. _'Ran... where are you? Why aren't you picking up?' _With that, he decided to wake up Kogoro.

"Ojee-san! Ojee-san! Ojee-san wake up!" yelled Conan, yelling.

Kogoro woke up with a startle, "Huh? Wh-Where's the fire?" He looked around the room and saw Conan. "Hmmm? What do you want brat?"

"Do you know if Ran-neechan came home yet, and said if she was going out anywhere?"

"No.

"But, she said that she was coming home around 7 but it's already 7:30! Aren't you worried?"

"Brat, don't worry about it! She's probably just running a little late. If you're worried so much, why don't you just call her cell phone?

"I already did. Numerous times, but she never answered."

"Then, try calling again. She's bound to answer this time."

Conan listened to what he said, and started dialing. But all he got was her voice mail, once again. He hung up the phone and gave a Kogoro and heads up _'No'_. Conan thought for a few seconds and thought of something. "Maybe... Maybe she's stuck somewhere..."

"Hmmm? What are you talking about? How do you know?"

"Because I heard in the weather that there was going to be a slight storm tonight and chance of snow."

"Hmmm..." Kogoro looked outside the window, fingers on his chin,"... well, it's definitely snowing outside."

"We should go look for her then."

"You-You're right. Let's go."

_*****Scene Change*****_

Conan and Kogoro ran around the whole Beika District looking for Ran.

"Ran!" yelled Kogoro.

"Ran-neechan!" yelled Conan.

After a few minutes, they stopped to catch their breaths.'Dammit, where could she be?' thought Conan. He took off his glasses to wipe off the fog and realized something._ 'Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about the tracker on the umbrella I have given her earlier!'_ He put his glasses back on and turned on his transmitter._'Okay Ran, let's see where you're--- huh? That's strange.'_ He noticed that the transmitter kept on stopping and starting. _'Ran, are you running away from something? Wait a minute, it's coming my way... from the woods?'_ Conan turned to the woods, which felt like a dark, scary atmosphere. He heard something come his way. _'Is it...'_ he followed his instincts and yelled out, "RAN-NEECHAN!"

Kogoro noticed Conan looking towards the woods. "Hmmm? What's wrong? Is Ran in there?"

They both stared at the woods, curiously. They were certain that they heard something coming and prepared for the worst. When it finally came, the umbrella appeared.

"Hmph. It's just a stupid umbrella. Come on! Let's go." demanded Kogoro. But Conan didn't believe him that it was just an ordinary umbrella.

Conan stared at it and started moving towards the handle, where he was hoping he wouldn't find the transmitter, telling him that it was just an ordinary umbrella, and not the one he had given Ran. But, to his surprise, it was. Conan was silent for a few moments.

"Ojee-san, this is no ordinary ambrella. This is the umbrella I gave Ran-neechan earlier." Conan was starting to sound serious.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

Conan didn't answer. Instead, he just looked straight through the woods and started running through it, turning on his watch.

"H-Hey! Where are you going? Wait up!" Kogoro yelled out, chasing after him.

Conan kept on running, and the only thing running through his mind was,_ 'Ran! Ran! Please be alright!'_ He looked around for any signs of life. He stopped after a few minutes to catch his breath. _'Where is she? Where could she be? I'm already the the middle of the woods!'_ He thought for a few minutes,_ '...wait, Maybe if I...'_ He got out his cell phone and dialed Ran's number. Suddenly, he heard ringing,which was not that far from where he was. "RAN?" Conan yelled out loud. Then, Kogoro came along, out of breath.

"H-Hey, what was the big idea of just running into the wo---,"

"Shhh... listen..." Conan interrupted.

Kogoro did what he commanded and listened, "Hmmm? What's that ringing? Where's it coming from?"

Conan started following the sound of the ringing. As he was walking forward, the ringing got louder. When he finally got to the source of it, he flashed his watch to the sound and saw a bag... a _VERY_ familiar bag. _'No... no! Please, don't let this be true! PLEASE!'_ He started moving his light upwards. He then, saw familiar clothing. When he finally got to the persons face, he got pale. He kinda knew he expected it, but he didn't want to expect it.

_'Ran...'_ He let all of this flow into his head, before he could say something. He got down on his knees and started calling out Ran's name, "Ran-neechan!Ran-neechan! Wake up! Ra..." But, Conan stopped in his trails when he noticed something different about her. She looked younger... smaller. Then it hit him. It gave him dejavu. _'No... NO! This CAN NOT be happening! Not again!'_ He checked her clothes, which were _WAY_ to big for her. He had her cell phone and probably an ID card in her wallet. So, he had no doubt about it that it was her. He had all the proof and evidence that he needed. '_THEY did this to her, but why? And... for what reason?' _

He stayed there in thought for a moments, as the snow fell down on them like they were disappearing from the face of the Earth.

_ Next Chapter:_  
_Explanations Explained  
_

* * *

**To the Readers:**

**Here you go! Chapter 2 of my third story! Sorry it took a while. I just came back from Philippines and I don't know what the heck is going on with my classes right now. But, I am done with my chapter 2 of this story. I hope you guys like it so far. If you read my first and/or second stories, you've probably notice that it is longer and a lot more explained. Well, I was an amateur then(obviously). But now I'm more experienced! So, I hope you guys like this story so far! Also... I just had one of the most wonderful day of my life on May 15, 2010. Can you guys get what it is? It was the Otaku Recon (Anime Convention)! It was SO freakin' F-U-N, AWESOME! There was even a raffle and one of the prizes of Case Closed Movie 6: The Phantom of Bake Street! But, sadly I didn't win it )': But, it was still SO fun! Well, I guess that's it... for now! Don't forget to review!  
**

**With Love and Care,**  
**Conankim Dogawa**

**P.S. Happy Belated Birthday Shinichi Kudo/ Conan Edogawa :D  
**


	4. Explanations Explained

**Yet, Another Victim  
Chapter 3: Explanations Explained**

"Brat! What's wrong?" Kogoro ran towards Conan, looking worried.

Conan just looked at her body. HER body. He couldn't believe this was happening. Happening all over again. The only thing that was running through Conan's mind was, _'How? Why her?'_

Then, Kogoro came along. "What happe- Ran?" He yelled out, putting the light on Ran's face. "Ran! Ran are you okay?" He knelt down and picked up. "Ran! Ran!" Kogoro kept on yelling out her name, but to no response. Conan was waiting for Kogoro to realize what was wrong with her. "Ran! Ran! Ra- huh? W-Wait a minute, somethings not right here." He pointed out. Conan was relieved that he finally realized it. "Ran looks... a bit..."

"...younger?" said Conan, finishing his sentence for him. And, he was also finishing telling all these lies. "If you look at her body. you can tell that all her clothes are now too big for her and that she is about my size now." he said, still looking down.

Kogoro was confused, but listened to Conan's words anyway. He followed his orders and looked at Ran's body. Her clothes were indeed too big for her and her body looked like a child. "Hey, you're right! Wh-What's going on here?"

"APTX4869."

"What?" Kogoro just stared at Conan, who was still looking down. Then, snow started falling from the sky.

"Apotoxing4869, or APTX for short, was the name of the drug she was given... by THEM." Conan was sounding serious.

"Them? Wh-Who's Them?"

"Gin and Vodka."

"G-Gin and V-Vodka? What kind of name names are those." Kogoro wanted to hear everything. "And, how do you know this stuff? It's not like... you were..." Kogoro trailed off, knowing that he would get his answer soon.

Kogoro looked up and stared at Kogoro for a few seconds. He had this childish expression on his face, although in the inside, he was feeling pain and hatred. "Yes, I am."

Kogoro stood up, still holding the now, shrunken Ran. "Wh-What? B-But... how? Who are you, really?"

"I can't tell you right now. It's too dangerous to talk out in the open. But, you'll find out soon enough. First, we need to focus on Ran and taking care of her." said Conan, sadly.

"Come on, let's take her to the hospital and-"

"No! the hospital is too public. Once they see you taking in this little girl, they'll start asking questions. We need to take her somewhere else."

"Fine! We'll just take her back to the agency then."

"No. I have a much better place to go to where it can be easily explained."

**Professor Agasa's House...**

"What? Are you serious?" Professor Agasa exclaimed. He was just about to go to bed, when Conan and Kogoro came in with a little girl in his hands. Both saying that the little girl was Ran."How can this be Ran?"

"What do you think?" Conan yelled, poingting at Ran, who was laying on the couch, "... they get to her too!"

"But how?"

"We're not sure about that yet, but we'll find out soon enough when Ran gets up." said Kogoro, sitting down on the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Where's Haibara?" asked Conan.

"Well, She's-"

"Right here."

All three looked towards the hallway and saw Haibara standing there.

"What's with the commotion? Did someone die?" Haibara was just working in her lab when she heard Professor Agasa yelling. That was when she knew something was wrong.

"No. Not exactly." said Kogoro. Getting up from the kitchen table.

"What's Mouri-san doing here?" Haibara asked. She would never expect him to be in the Professor's house, unless their was an emergency.

Conan looked down, hands on his sides, "Haibara, can you see who's on the couch over there?"

Haibara followed his orders and looked to where he was pointing to. There, she saw a little girl on the couch. "Who's she?"

Conan didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. He wished he didn't know the answer. Because, if he knew the answer, that means whatever happened to her was true.

"Unngghhh..."

Suddenly, they all shot up at the noise.

"Shinichi..."

Conan whipped his head towards the couch and saw Ran moving."Ran!" Conan ran to her side.

"Ran?" said Ai. She was very confused. Why would Conan call the little girl 'Ran'? Then, it hit her! The little girl on the couch, unanswered questions, why he called her Ran and went to her; it all made sense.

Conan reached the couch, and knelt down by Ran's side. Her eyes' were squinting as Conan looked t her worriedly. _'Ran, I hope your prepare for this.'_ Conan thought. He could just see it now. Ran waking up, asking what was going on. Conan tells her the truth. And, after a few tears and complaints, along with some yelling and a few karate moves, she tells him that he will never be forgiven and that he is out of her life... for good.

Conan and company were waiting for her awake. And, at long last as if it were eternity, she finally awoke. Her eyes' slowly opened to the bright room. She looked around the room with half- mooned eyes'. When she turned her head to the left, she saw a familiar figure. It was a bit blurry to her, but she can quickly tell who it was. _'Shi-Shinichi?" Hmmm... I guess I'm dead after all.'_ She thought. But, as her eyes' adjusted to the light, she saw someone else instead. "Co-Conan-kun?" Ran spoke.

"Ran. You're alright." Conan spoke softly. He was so relieved that she finally woke up and so was everybody else. But Conan, the Professor, and Ai all knew that they had a long night with interrogations ahead of them. "A-Are you okay?"

Ran couldn't stand it. So, she shot up from the couch and embraced Conan, with tears streaming down her face."Oh, Conan-kun! I-It was horrible! I-I was fed this mysterious pill and I started feeling in pain and I thought I was going to die and... and... huh?" Ran looked around the room and saw her father, Professor Agasa, and Ai."H-How did I end up in the Professor's house?" She asked, looking at Conan."Huh? W-Wait a second!" She jumped off the couch and noticed that she was about the same height as Conan. "_Gasp!_ Conan-kun! Wh-Why am I the same height as you?"

Conan was silent.

Ran looked down and noticed something else. "Wh-Why are my clothes big on me?"

Conan was till silent.

"Conan-kun! Wh-Why aren't you answering me?" She demanded, shaking him. "Huh? N-Now my voice? Conan-kun, what is going on? What's wrong with me? Otou-san!" she turned to her father. Kogoro was now leaning on the coffee table, hands folded across his chest. He looked up with a disappointing nod and pointed at Conan.

Ran looked back at him, who was still looking down, light gleaming on his glasses so that you cannot see his eyes'. There was a moment of silence throughout the entire room. The only thing you could hear was now the sound of pouring rain, and thunder. Ran was still looking at Conan and desperate eyes' just asking for an answer. The thunder struck that passed through the window, and the silence broke.

"You have been given Apotoxin4869, or in short, APTX." answered Ai.

Ran looked towards her direction. "Huh? Wh-What are you talking about?" She was VERY confused. How can a little girl know that kind of word. Even Ran hasn't heard that kind of word yet.

"R-Ran... o-ojee-san, I-I think you guys should sit down for this." Conan spoke, still looking down.

"Conan-kun..." Ran spoke, softly. She and Kogoro listened to him and both sat on the couch.

Conan turned to them, with his face up just enough to see his eyes', but you can tell right away that he had a sad expression on. "So, I bet you guys are wondering what is going on. Why I moved in with you guys. And, where had Shinichi Kudo gone too? Well, all your questions will be answered. First of all..." Conan began removing his glasses. Hew slowly lifted his head up. Kogoro was just sitting there, but Ran was eye gauging. She always wondered what was going on in Conan's life, and now she will finally get her answer. But, when she saw him without his glasses looking serious, she saw someone else, rather then Conan. "So, do you guys recognize me?"

Kogoro looked at him, but saw nothing, as of Ran, "Shi-Shinichi... y-you're really... Shinichi. A-All this time?"

"Yes, Ran. And, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. But if you just let me explain, it will make sense. Please, just hear me out." begged Conan.

Ran didn't protest back. All she did was just made her head droop down.

"_Sigh_, okay, here is how it all started. Ran... do you remember the day we went to the amusement park?" asked Conan.

Ran was silent. When she didn't answer him, he just continued telling his story along with Ai and Professor Agasa. Ran didn't want to hear it. She heard enough excuses. She hates people that lie to her, people that hide stuff from her, and people that deceit her. And right now, she is having one of the most miserable moments of her life. Hearing the things she hates the most from her childhood friend. Her role model. Her true love. But why only one of the most miserable moments, not THE most? The most miserable time of her life was actually when she had a feeling that something was going to happen to Shinichi when he left her at the amusement park. THAT was her most miserable moment. Right now, she couldn't decide whether this was good or bad news. The bad news: hearing all the stuff she hated from the one she loved. The good news: she finally found her true love, at long last.

**30 minutes later...**

"So, now you guys know the truth about me, Haibara... everything." said Conan, who was still standing up.

Neither Ran or Kogoro has disturbed his explanation. Kogoro was still in his same position as well as Ran. They have not moved an inch since his explanation.

Finally, Kogoro spoke, "So, you're actually that Detective brat. That's why you were gone for so long and why you know so much facts about, well everything."

"Y-Yeah." Conan stared at Ran. "Ran, are you okay?"

Ran didn't say anything.

"R-Ran? A-Are you okay?"

Ran still didn't say anything.

"Ran, please say something."

"...no..."

"Wh-What?" Conan was very confused at the moment. He thought she would start yelling at him right away, but he was wrong.

"Co-Shinichi, I... don't want to talk right now." replied Ran, calmly. "I... I need a moment to myself." Ran walked to the bathroom ad they all heard sniffling.

_'Ran...'_

"Well, let's all take a rest for tonight. Mouri-san, you can take the guest bed in the bedroom down in the basement, if you would like." asked Agasa. Kogoro agreed and just stood up and started walking to the bedroom. Ai led him there. Conan was just in his original spot, looking down in a depressed way. "Shinichi-kun, give Ran a little time. She's just getting use to this, that's all." With that, Agasa walked away.

Conan didn't move from his spot for more that an hour and Ran was still in the bathroom. Now, he felt like making a murder look like a suicide to himself. He wished that he can go back in time and make things right. He wished that...

...maybe if he was off dead.

_Next Chapter:_  
_A Moment Alone_

* * *

**To the Readers:**

**Here you go! Chapter 3 of my story! Sorry it took a while. School just ended so... it's kind of difficult to explain, but let's just say I still had a lot of work. Well, MAYBE my chapters will be up faster since there's no more school. Freshman turning Sophmore (Or as my friend would call it**** 'Hardmore' :P) But it depends if the computer is free or not. My brother hogs it. Well, I think that's all I have to say... for now. Buh- Bye!**

**With Love and Care,**  
**Conankim Dogawa**


	5. A Moment Alone

**Yet, Another Victim  
Chapter 4: A Moment Alone  
**

Conan stayed on his original spot for over three hours now and Ran still hasn't come out of the bathroom. Conan was thinking about all the good times he had as Conan AND Shinichi. He wondered what was going to happen after Ran came out of the bathroom. Was he going to get yelled at? Was he going to get some karate moves on him? Was he going to get dumped even though they hadn't actually gone out yet? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he wanted to know if Ran was alright, and if he would ever be forgiven. He didn't care how long it would take for him to be forgiven, just as long as he Was forgiven. He didn't care and it was better than nothing. He tried to remember the day they met. The times that were most remember-able, good or bad. Just as long as she was there next to him, he knew he would do anything to save her; even if it meant risking his own life.

And, at long last, he heard a door squeak. He turned to the noise and saw her. Ran. Looking down. Still wearing her too big clothes. She walked towards him while looking down. Conan just stared at her as she walked towards him, looking worried. She stopped in front of him, still looking down. They stood there in silence for a few moments. And finally, Conan broke it. "Ran... I'm back? Hehe..."

Ran didn't move or say anything.

Conan stared at her once again and the silence faded in for a few more minutes. Conan broke it once again, "Ran... I-I'm-" But, as he was about to say something, he was suddenly embraced by her, _'Ran...' _He embraced her as well. He didn't want to let her go.

They stayed there in silence once again, for another few minutes. But only this time, Ran broke the silence, "Finally..." was all she said.

"Huh?" Conan asked curiously.

"Finally. Finally. Finally! I Finally found you at last. That's all I have to say for now. I've been looking for you Everywhere, Kudo Shinichi. And, you've been by my side all this time? How... " Conan was waiting for what she had to say. But then, Ran pushed him away and her toned changed,"How Could You?" She yelled.

Conan backed off as the lightning struck. "Ran? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with You?" She yelled, tears streaming down her face, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were really Shinichi? You know I was worried sick about you and you didn't do anything. You see me cry about you and you STILL didn't do ANYTHING! H-How could you?"

"Ran..."

"D-Did this amuse you?"

"Ran..."

"D-Did you think that once I see you and you tell me that you weren't going anywhere anymore, that you would stay with me no matter what, and then I would just hug you, forgive you on the spot?"

"Ran..."

"Well, let me just tell you something Mister _Detective_, I-"

"RAN! Just LISTEN. Listen to what I have to say, please! J-Just give me a chance." begged Conan.

Ran stared at him and nodded yes, in silence. She listened to him carefully.

Conan sighed."Okay Ran. The reason why I didn't tell you is because...", he took a deep breath," I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want you hurt. I didn't want ANYONE hurt. You have to understand that these people are dangerous. I mean, look what they did to me! You!" Conan pointed out. "If I told you, you were going to be a target. But at the same time, even if I haven't told you and they figured out who I was, they would come after you anyway! They would come after Everyone that is related to me or even know me! Even my parents, even though they're not even here! Do you see what I mean? They would do Anything just to keep they organization a secret!"

Ran stared at him angrily. "Shinichi. Didn't you just hear Yourself? Even if you don't tell me and they discover you, they'll Still go after me! That's the same concept! So, why didn't you tell me? Y-You... you don't trust me, is that it? Y-You can't trust that I can't keep your secret? What do you think our friendship is about? Just someone to talk to when your lonely? Someone to hang out with so you don't look like a loser? No! Shinichi, a friend is someone you rely on. Someone you depend on! Someone that you will do Anything for. Good OR Bad... s-sometimes. Someone you can trust your secrets with, no matter how juicy the secret is!"

Once again, they stayed there in silence for a few minutes. Conan was looking down, the moonlight gleaming off his glasses. Ran just stared at him, looking depressed.

"Ran..." Conan broke the silence, now looking at Ran with those big, blue eyes and taking her hand, "I know. I hear what you're saying. I kept thinking over and over in my head that if I should tell you or not. But, for some reason every time I try to tell you, we always seem to get interrupted. I thought that maybe it might have been a sign. A sign telling me, 'Don't tell her, Idiot.' Ran, please understand that... I..."

"Shinichi..." she touched his cheek and stared at him, lovingly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused all this commotion. I didn't mean to yell at you and give you that lecture. I am just So mixed up now. I mean, I can't believe that there is such an organization. I can't believe that this drug and transformation is possible. But, I know what you feel now. If I was in your shoes, I would probably do the same thing. Shinichi, I just wanted to say to you too that I... " She didn't finish her sentence. Instead they both stayed there in silence, once again. Still looking at each other.

"Ran..."

"Shinichi..."

They both looked at each others eyes'. Then, they embraced each other. They stayed there for a few minutes. Later, they moved to the couch and started talking. They talked about the times they had together. They talked about the time they took a bath together. Boy, were they both red. They talked and talked and talked for hours, until it was early in the morning. Then they fell asleep. Side to side. Ran's head was on his shoulder. His head was resting on her head.

And they didn't want to change a thing.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
_Next Chapter:_  
_Reborn  
_

* * *

**To the Readers:**

**Here you go! Chapter 4! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Did it tale a while? Anyway, as I told you I'll try to update faster since there's no more school. But remember it depends when the computer is available. My brother hogs the computer, always playing WOW (World of Warcraft). And I'm also making a sushi cosplay costume for our next Otaku Festival. Last time I dressed as Conan and I won SECOND place! I was SO surprised! Even my friends were letting me down. But when they said my name, my friends and I were like, "Hold Crow!" Anyway, until next, take care! Don't choke on a potato!**

**With Love and Care,  
Conankim Dogawa**


End file.
